An Explanation of Pi(e)
by ASiriusAuthor
Summary: Otto wants to know- Why is Olive so afraid of pie, when Oscar doesn't seem to be? He may get a bit more of an explanation than he was expecting. Don't be surprised if you happen to see Oscar/Olive. It is not intentional.


OK, so... I feel really, really weird posting in this fandom, considering that I actually watch a show for 5-8 year olds.

But, I felt like the Pienado incident needed a bit of explaining. *shrugs*

Anyhow, enjoy this if you can, and even if you can't... I don't know. Read another one of my fictions, instead.

This is an uneasy K - K+, because, while the Pienado incident is put into terms of an actual (*cough*terrorist*cough) attack on Odd Squad (for watching adults and extraordinarily mature children who recognize those references), it is very watered down on the show, and it is slightly less so in this fiction. But I think it could still be considered a K. If you disagree, please tell me.

* * *

"I don't get it- why is Olive so afraid of pies?"

A kicking and screaming Olive was being herded as low-key as possible into a separate room.

"I mean- it's not Octavia's fault if she wants dessert after lunch.

"You only heard part of the story, didn't you?"

Otto blinked."What story?"

"You know- the whole Pienado incident."

"Oscar, Olive told me everything about Todd. Including the Pienado incident."

Oscar simply tapped his pencil on his clipboard thoughtfully.

"There was more to the story?"

"Of course there was- why else do you think that Olive is deathly afraid of pies?"

"But you aren't afraid of pies, are you?"

Oscar continued tapping.

Otto sighed. "You're going to tell me if I want to hear it, or not, aren't you?"

Oscar silently nodded, and Otto sat down- this was going to take awhile.

 _"When I first woke up, I didn't really remember what had happened. I knew that I was on the ground, and that my glasses were off, but I didn't really know why. I guess that I was sort of in shock, because I didn't feel anything."_

 _"It was hard to turn my head, but when I did, it all came flooding back. All of it- the Pienado, Todd's double-cross, him pieing Miss O. And me, I guess. But I remembered laying on the ground and watching Olive talk to Miss O, until Miss O was hit by another pie- a lemon meringue. And then Olive- she was so brave- she faced the Pienado all by herself. She used my Triangle-ator to block the pies. She was hit, too... But that didn't stop her. I had struggled to my feet to help her- to get her close enough to take the shot... And then it all had just... That was the end of it, until I woke up."_

 _"I looked around, to see a ravaged headquarters. There was pie everywhere, filling and whipped cream- the whole works. Agents were still running frantically around. The entire lobby had been turned into a triage, of sorts. There were lots of agents down- Including me. Nurses hovered over some of the worst cases."_

 _"Olive was helping Dr. O with Miss O- they were both all bandaged up. They loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her to the Med wing. Even in an emergency, Miss O took precedence. Of course she did- she's Miss O!"_

Otto interrupted. "Oscar, what does this have to do with Olive's fear of pie?"

Oscar continued with his story as if Otto had said nothing.

 _"I looked down at my shirt. I wanted to help them clean up, and everything. I wanted to help Olive, and Dr. O, and Miss O. But... when I saw the front of my shirt, I realized that there was just no way that I was going to be able to do that. But as I said again, I think I was in shock. I was just looking up at the ceiling. There was just nothing else to do. I couldn't move, so I just laid there."_

 _"Finally, Olive came into my field of vision. I remember what she said to me. "Don't worry,_ _Oscar. It's gonna be alright. You'll be OK." And then she put a plastic mask over my mouth. Olive and Dr. O lifted me up to an actual gurney, and strapped me in. I don't even know why they didn't just carry me up there."_

 _"I think I fell asleep on the way up- I mean it had been a pretty long day, anyways, even without the Pienado."_

 _"When I woke up, I was on a cot in the Med wing. A bunch of other agents who had been hit with pies bad were there too. Miss O was probably up in her office already."_

 _"Olive was right beside the bed, snoozing while she sat on a chair."_

 _"When I started stirring, she woke up. She had been there all night while I dozed. We started talking, and I began to get the feeling that Olive blamed herself for what happened- for not realizing that Todd was actually odd to begin with."_

Otto groaned. "But that still doesn't answer my question! Sure, there were a lot of agents down, but you all recovered! Headquarters was clean on my first day!"

Oscar blinked. "But I wasn't finished, Otto. You came afterwards- almost two months _after_ the Pienado happened.

"What happened in between?"

"It was a long road to recovery..."

 _"'Oscar, you can do it. Just a little step.' I had been working on standing on my own for some time."_

 _"Most of the agents who had been hit with as much pie as I had...well, they never recovered fully, and they had to be retired from the squad. Olton... Orlando... About five agents fell that day. The squad was never the same."_

 _"But I pressed on. I still had a lot of life left in me- a lot of work to do! I wanted to recover so much- to continue what I always did best."_

 _"And Olive wanted to help me recover, which was a big player, too. She wanted me to get back to being the Squad's chief inventor. I guess she still felt like she owed me, or something."_

 _"After I recovered fully, I went back to inventing, and she went back to solving cases with her new partner. That is, you, Otto."_

Oscar blinked. "But Olive was scarred. She saw the damage that a Pienado could do, and I think she still blames herself. You see, Otto- I don't think that Olive really is afraid of pie... I think that she's more afraid of herself than anything. Of making mistakes. Of not doing the best thing- She feels like she needs to prove herself, too. She felt that way when she was Todd's partner- always in his shadow- in the shade of his greatness, and now she's working to clear away his bad name from her record."

Otto jumped and Oscar sighed as Olive broke into another round of shouting and screaming from behind the glass.

"She aims to please, our Olive. I owe her my recovery- but she probably doesn't know it."

Otto looked back at Oscar, trying to ignore Olive's shouting."I owe her everything- everything I know, I know because she taught me."

"She's one of the best on the squad. But even Achilles wasn't invincible."

"Who?"

"Oh, just an old friend of Miss O's. No one, really." Oscar put his hand on Otto's shoulder. "Just... don't make fun of her fear of pies. She's really a great agent, and everyone is or was scared of something that most people think is silly, at least once in their lives."

"Thanks, Oscar," Otto said as he stood. "I had no idea that all of that happened."

"You're welcome, Otto. Take care of her- she's a good agent, and a decent kid."

They were interrupted by a shout from above, "OOOSCAR!"

"Coming, Miss O!"

* * *

If you genuinely understood the reference in Oscar's speech about Olive being afraid of herself, then A) you get a virtual cookie, and B) you likely do not belong within the show's demographics. Just sayin'.

Please review. It is what an author subsists upon.

All rights to respective owners.


End file.
